


No te Fíes de las Extrañas

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fanfiction, One Shot, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela Talbot recibe la ayuda de una extraña cuando su auto queda muerto en la carretera. No es bueno fiarse de una rubia, aunque tenga sonrisa de ángel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No te Fíes de las Extrañas

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está situada durante la tercera temporada, en una ~~im~~ posible situación post 3x12 _Just in Bello_ , siguiendo algunos hechos del 3x10 _Dream a Little Dream of Me_. 
> 
> Publicada el 28 de Febrero del 2008, tenía la esperanza tonta de que Bela y Ruby se conocieran al final de la temporada. Ya que no sucedió, al menos me ha quedado esto.

**\- 01 -**

Bela Talbot estaba verdaderamente molesta.

Le gustaba tener el control. Había cubierto escrupulosamente su rastro y no es que no fuera lo habitual, pero en esta ocasión invirtió un poco más en dejar pulcras pistas que confundieran a Bobby Singer. Estaba segura que los Winchester se las arreglarían para comunicarse con él desde la cárcel, y que el hombre no se negaría a darle caza para recuperar la Colt.

Bueno, era Bobby. Tenía que darle algo de crédito al hombre. Quizá no se entretuviera demasiado.

Y ahora el auto se había muerto. En medio de su bien planeado viaje de escape. Así sin más, sin estertores ni anuncios previos. Agotado y drenado como en un coma profundo.

Si algo odiaba Bela más que nada en esa circunstancia, es que su maldito auto le estuviera viendo la cara.

Antes de abrir la portezuela dio un vistazo al lugar. Era similar a la nada con suficientes millas de por medio hasta alguna vía principal. Sobre ambos lados del camino la maleza invadía hasta los bordes del asfalto, cerrándose como una valla verde y densa; unos cuantos metros adelante, lo que parecía el armazón de una camioneta tan antigua como el mundo, se pudría en la intemperie. Realmente desolador.

Bela bajó del auto e inspeccionó el cofre acompañando las manos inútiles en las caderas con un mohín de confusión. Sabía lo básico: cambiar el agua y el aceite. Lo demás venía siempre facturado del taller. Como tampoco creyó conveniente (además de que era una idea ridícula) pedir consejos sobre mecánica a los espíritus, supo que no había más remedio que encontrar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo, con urgencia. Pero la línea del móvil estaba tan muerta como la máquina. Observando que la luz de la tarde se agotaba, extrajo su pistola y se la colocó dentro de la gabardina, luego guardó la Colt en el bolso. En todo el trayecto había llevado la Colt de copiloto sobre una delicada toalla de hotel, como si temiese que se revelara contra ella.

**\- 02 -**

—Es tu día de suerte.

Un timbre femenino alcanzó a Bela cuando aún permanecía con la cabeza metida en la ventanilla del auto. La sorpresa le hizo golpearse contra el marco y entrecerró lo ojos automáticamente. Entre las rendijas de sus párpados intuyó a una mujer rubia detenida cerca del capó abierto; vestía una chaqueta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas abiertas enfundadas en pantalones ajustados y botas; llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —Bela retrocedió apretando el bolso contra su cuerpo y hurgándose la gabardina con la mano libre. En ningún momento perdió el porte altivo.

—La que va a sacarte de aquí, por supuesto. —La chica rubia se inclinó sobre el motor metiendo ambos brazos, toqueteando los cables que crujieron bajo su toque. Luego cerró el cofre con más fuerza de la necesaria, la cara cubierta por una sonrisa ufana.

Bela le apuntaba a la cabeza.

—No esperaba que te deshicieras en agradecimientos, pero esto es algo exagerado. ¿Por qué no pones la marcha antes de que se escape un tiro? Si no te gusta, te lo dejo como estaba. —La mujer colocó las manos en la cintura y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás sin dejar de sonreír.

Bela encendió el motor a través de la ventanilla. El auto cimbró y volvió a la vida. Por un momento Bela recobró el alivio y depositó el arma sobre el auto mientras revolvía en su bolso, extrayendo la billetera con la precaución de no mostrar la Colt.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Bela le miró con sospecha.

—Algo tan simple pero no sé si puedas interpretarlo. —La mujer bromeó sobre su inteligencia. Bela entornó los ojos y exhaló con fastidio. Ese chiste era para y sobre rubias, que una de esas le viniera con el cuento resultaba repelente.

—¿Cuánto quieres por esto?

—Nada.

—No me gusta deberle favores a nadie. Ponle un precio. —Bela creía en la nata avaricia de la gente.

—¿Un simple gracias es demasiado? —El tono de la rubia le recordó a Bela a Dean Winchester y eso le molestó—. Me gusta esa actitud —No, Dean no hubiera dicho eso—. En realidad necesito que me lleves contigo, tengo dos horas esperando cualquier cosa en la cual partir de este lugar.

—No suelo ayudar a los que piden autostop, menos a los que hacen apariciones espontáneas. —Bela hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y aventó el bolso en el asiento del auto.

—¿No creerás que soy un fantasma? tócame, soy lo suficientemente sólida. Si no me viste sobre la carretera, es... bueno, es que tengo necesidades, como cualquiera —La mujer apuntó con el dedo vagamente hacia los arbustos—. Tócame, anda... —Se abrió la chaqueta revelando la camiseta negra ceñida, Bela la observó contrariada, y de su torso se desvió a la boca entreabierta— Para que compruebes que no cargo ni una piedra con que aporrearte. Llévame al siguiente pueblo, el que sea.

Después de un minuto de meditarlo, los labios sensuales apretados, Bela señaló hacia el auto desganadamente. No supo con seguridad porqué desistió de abandonarla justo en su sitio.

**\- 03 -**

—Bonito auto. Me llamo Ruby. —La chica se arrellanó en el asiento, liberando un suspiro satisfecho al palpar la cubierta de piel.

—Eh. Soy Bela . _Tú no das tu nombre, tú mientes_. ¿Qué haces con tu tiempo? Además de arrojarte sobre los automovilistas.

—Nada. Todo. Hago lo que me plazca, hago buen uso del libre albedrío. A veces soy una especie de ángel guardián y presto ayuda a pequeños hermanitos en líos. —Ruby tenía esa mueca constante de suficiencia que adornaba con esos hoyuelos al sonreír, la mirada una mezcla de fría intensidad y una rara curiosidad.

—Pareces más una rockera en busca de buena fortuna. —Bela sugirió a la vez que miraba brevemente la chaqueta, luego el collar que caía sobre el busto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Algún oscuro secreto, alguna doble vida? —Ruby se posicionó en el asiento de manera que miraba el perfil de Bela detenidamente, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

—Comerciante de arte.

—Pareces más una heredera de buena familia que para romper el tedio, se convierte en asesina a sueldo por puro placer —Ruby chasqueó la lengua ante el desconcierto de Bela—. ¿Qué tipo de objetos negocias?

—Cualquiera que esté disponible. Si no lo está y te interesa, puedo (con las debidas comisiones) hacer que vuelva al mercado. —Por un segundo Bela se sintió llena de orgullo y sonrió maliciosa. Era una muy buena mentira porque contenía la dosis estricta de verdad.

—¿Armas?

—¿De qué tipo?

—Antiguas. —Ruby se rascó la nariz y pasó por alto el estremecimiento de Bela.

—Podrías ser más específica. —Bela ajustó a su costado el bolso con la Colt. Luego disimuló el ademán toqueteándose el cabello.

—Cañones de guerra, un Flak 18 o algún mastodonte de ese calibre.

Ruby se mofó de su propia sugerencia y Bela se permitió acompañarle en la hilaridad, una risa sobre otra, un cóctel de timbres distintos pero combinables. Una mirada verdosa resbalando de aquella azul hacia las comisuras de su boca, un mísero instante que desestabilizó a Bela, para arreglarse al segundo siguiente que el auto no se manejaba por voluntad propia. Pero aquella la seguía mirando, como si le desprendiese capas y capas de polvo y ella no pudiera hacer nada. Era desagradable sentirse vulnerable.

**\- 04 -**

—¿Tienes hambre?

Ruby sacó dos manzanas de su pequeña mochila y le ofreció una a Bela. Hacía dos horas que había anochecido y el camino poco a poco presentaba mejoría, algo de tráfico y señalamientos más grandes. Bela se desvió sobre un cruce y desembocó a una carretera con mayor iluminación.

—Mmmm, La comida es una verdadera satisfacción, pero sabes, Las papas fritas con bastante catsup... ah, me provocan orgasmos.

Ruby proclamó observando a través del cristal como si evocara un recuerdo especialmente bueno. Bela escupió el trozo de fruta que estaba masticando y un hilillo de saliva y jugo resbaló de la boca al mentón; manoteó en busca de un trozo de papel, pero los prestos dedos de la rubia retiraron el líquido con un movimiento suave y largo que incluyó sus labios, para posteriormente limpiarse la mano sobre su propia ropa.

De nuevo esos hoyuelos hundiéndose en ambas mejillas. Los dientes blancos y parejos adivinándose en la oscuridad del auto. Bela prefería no haberla conocido, alguien que es capaz de remover sensaciones oxidadas con esa ligereza, es preferible desestimarla antes de involucrarse demasiado.

Un viaje en auto con una completa desconocida ¿era demasiado? tal vez, la consciencia de la reducción de los espacios desorbitaba una sencilla incomodidad.

Ruby extendió su brazo y encendió la radio, la estática cedió y la estridencia del rock atestó el interior del vehículo. Agitó su larga melena a la vez que gesticulaba emulando la voz áspera del vocalista. _You trade money for lives, I'm aware of what you've done_. Un choque de hombros y nada más.

**\- 05 -**

Bela estacionó frente a la primera estación de gas que encontró, a medio kilómetro dentro de la pequeña ciudad a la que habían llegado. A un costado, el cartel neón de un motel anunciaba la disponibilidad de habitaciones, cincuenta metros a la izquierda se señalaba un retorno con salida a la autopista.

—Cuenta liquidada —anunció Bela al retirar el seguro de las puertas—. Me has dejado los oídos sangrando pero no pediré siquiera unos repuestos. —Se miró en el retrovisor, después se reclinó en el asiento y repiqueteó el volante con ambas manos.

—Bien. —Ruby hizo el amago de abrir la portezuela y en seguida torció el cuerpo para estampar la boca contra la de Bela, la mano sobre el cabello castaño. Simple y rápido, nada en especial a excepción del semblante de estupor de Bela.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

—Necesito saber si soy tu tipo. No me gusta perder el tiempo en detalles románticos, soy vieja y actúo con diligencia. —Ruby levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta.

—Yo no... ¿Estás loca? ¿Vieja? ¡Tienes como veinticinco años! Las porquerías que te metes. —Bela permanecía con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—Técnicamente sobreviví a la peste, pero bueno, veinticinco años no están mal. Entonces ¿Cuál es el inconveniente? ¿Excesivamente rubia? ¿Mi pelo de babas? ¿Astuta? —Ruby redujo la distancia en un movimiento y frunció las cejas en ligera molestia.

Bela iba a protestar cuando ocurrió de nuevo. Boca presionando la suya. Lengua abriéndose paso. Nariz que expulsaba aire caliente sobre sus mejillas. Bela tenía las manos separando débilmente los torsos. En algún momento dejó de oponerse, luego se le ocurrió dejarse hacer. Entonces Ruby se detuvo y se le escapó un resoplido quejumbroso.

—¿Segura qué llevas prisa? —Ruby movió la cabeza hacia el motel y su rostro mostraba apetito—. Una buena noche, un buen polvo. En la mañana un hasta luego (que un adiós es grosero) y el ánimo hasta el tope.

El sexo anónimo no era un acto que Bela abrazara a menudo, pero la idea deambulaba de la cabeza a los pies, echando raíces en semanas como aquellas tan deficientes de contacto físico. El último que le había prometido hacerle cosas era el Winchester, pero su vocabulario se limitaba a verbos como cazar, torturar y asesinar.

**\- 06 -**

Las cursilerías fueron menospreciadas. Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación alquilada, Bela fue quien se arrojó sobre Ruby oprimiéndola contra la pared, arrastrándola por el empapelado hasta posarla a medias en el buró; tenían las caras demasiado cerca para apreciar los detalles, los ojos cubiertos por acuosidad actuando cual pantalla filtrando los iris para dejar puras pupilas. Enormes. Un choque de dientes y roce de narices precedió al hallazgo del ángulo para invadirse la boca, lenguas dispuestas a no ceder terreno. Besos hambrientos en labios, mandíbulas y cuellos.

Las manos se ocuparon en los necios botones de la blusa de Bela. Alguno fue arrancado al descuido, rodando más allá de la gabardina. La chaqueta de Ruby fue arrojada al sillón llevándose en el trayecto un jarrón atiborrado de flores de plástico. Bela soltó una risotada al percatarse que era inútil despojar a Ruby de sus apretados pantalones con las botas de por medio, lo que las obligó a terminar de desvestirse cada una por su cuenta.

El colchón resultó blando. Se hundía de más donde los cuerpos se oprimían, y se levantaba en los extremos, pero ciertamente no importaba. Bela, tendida sobre su espalda, tenía los ojos entreabiertos desenfocados; se había desconectado de la existencia conservando exclusivamente la percepción amplificada de lo que era Ruby. De lo que le hacía Ruby. Su olor que no era perfume ni sudor ni nada conocido, la lengua caliente labrando caminos que se extendían de los senos al vientre, y el interior de los muslos. El vaho sobre el pubis provocándole latigazos a todo lo largo de la columna vertebral.

En breve, Bela reclamó status invirtiendo las posturas. Las manos hábiles exploraron la piel pálida, estrujando la superficie sin piedad y sin desatender los diversos matices guturales de su compañera como indicadores de los movimientos a seguir. El cabello de Bela, castaño y brillante, se extendía sobre el pecho de Ruby y descendía serpenteando mientras la boca, oculta debajo de los rizos, mordía provocando marcas enrojecidas. Cuando al fin se posó entre las piernas de la chica, se detuvo un momento para cerciorarse que tenía toda su atención, recibiendo en respuesta un gruñido lleno de impaciencia.

Y entonces la capturó. En círculos y pequeños golpeteos. Lengua dócil y diestra. El cuello de Ruby se tensó, liberando un gemido prolongado y grave. Las caderas ligeramente elevadas, apoyadas en piernas oscilantes y pies arqueados.

Después de un pequeño lapso, Ruby aflojó el agarre de sus manos sobre las sábanas y se irguió para atrapar los brazos de Bela y tirar de ellos, obligándola a reptar en la cama, hasta posicionarla contra pared. Y la besó. Un beso que tenía poco de amable y mucho de enajenado, una mezcla de saliva y fluidos, ácido y denso. Ruby rompió el contacto y se distanció un poco, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante formando una cortina con su largo cabello que le ocultaba parcialmente el rostro. Aunque Bela advertía los ojos azules entre algunos mechones rubios, fue su risa, un eco oscuro y ronco, lo que estremeció.

Eso, y oh, los dedos. Dos de ellos internándose en su carne y otro más friccionando el exterior, en una serie de embestidas cada vez más rápidas y violentas. Bela sostuvo débilmente sus manos en los hombros de Ruby hasta que se rompió en jadeos casi llorosos y quedó vacía de energía, exactamente como su auto en la carretera.

**\- 07 -**

Bela creyó que soñaba pero en realidad no había nada en su mente. Más allá de su respiración en la almohada, la habitación estaba silenciosa. Un imperceptible sonido apareció, creciendo hasta convertirse en un ruido descomunal que le picoteaba los oídos. La mujer castaña se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. La habitación estaba en orden, las flores de plástico sobresalían del jarrón colocado nuevamente en su sitio, su propia ropa había sido recogida y colocada sobre el sillón, cubriendo descuidadamente su bolso.

El contenido valioso del bolso olvidado hacía horas. Ruby a su lado, ya se había vestido y veía la televisión a todo volumen.

—¿Qué hora es? —Bela preguntó entre bostezos.

—Temprano.

—Bájale a esa cosa, por favor...

—Shhh. Esto es interesante, escucha.

> _...Siguen las investigaciones en torno al siniestro ocurrido en la penitenciaría del condado de Monument, donde perdieron la vida dos detenidos y los agentes del FBI: Victor Henriksen..._

Bela quedó en shock, suspendida en la supuesta muerte de los presos.

—Es una lástima. Esos desdichados hombres ardiendo. Quizá alguien los esperaba en casa, quizá ni siquiera esos dos tipos apresados fueran criminales y por una trágica confusión perecieron calcinados, aullando como animales entre...

—¡Cállate! —El rostro de Bela estaba desencajado. Ruby se giró para examinarla con irritación.

—¿A ti en qué te afecta? No es como si los conocieras. —Ruby apagó el aparato. Se levantó de la cama y la rodeó para llegar hasta Bela, quien se había puesto de pie y se vestía con premura.

—Por supuesto que no tengo idea de quienes eran esas personas. Pero no es el tipo de conversación que me agrade —Bela se inclinó para ajustarse el calzado—. Me quedaría a discutir contigo, pero estoy bastante retrasada.

—¿Cuál es esa labor tan urgente? ¿Planear un robo, matar un demonio? —Ruby espetó con desprecio, la cabeza ladeada y las manos en la cintura. Bela se irguió en toda su estatura, elevándose aún más con los tacones.

—Eres completamente absurda, te haría bien dejar las drogas —Bela enseñó el más afilado de sus semblantes burlones. Pero sus ojos temerosos no se integraban al montaje. Cogió su bolso y metió la mano en busca de las llaves del auto. Había exceso de espacio. Ruby extrajo la pistola de su chaqueta y jugueteó con ella—. Resultaste, además, ser una vulgar ladrona.

—Para ser una, tienes muchos prejuicios. —Ruby se movió ágilmente y le asestó un golpe con la culata del arma.

**\- 08 -**

Bela recobró el conocimiento y advirtió que se hallaba sobre el sillón, con manos y pies atados. Ruby parecía a punto de marcharse, la mochila cruzada sobre los hombros; sujetaba un trozo de tela que le acercó a la boca.

—Los Winchester, tú los conociste... ¿Estás vengando la muerte de alguno de tus amantes?

—Debo informarte que ambos están a salvo y bastante molestos contigo, Dean habló de abrirte en canal. Sam, callado como es, hay que temerle un poco más. —Ruby reía ahora sin emoción, sin hoyuelos. Ojos opacos y abúlicos.

—Desátame. Necesito la Colt. No tienes idea del uso que voy a darle. —Bela exigió a pesar de su postura, enmascarando el miedo que sentía.

—Sí, sí. Y esta es la ocasión para que hiles una historia trágica que conmueva con sus detalles las fibras de mi insensible humanidad. Para ser sincera contigo, no me interesan en absoluto tus batallas personales. Estamos en guerra —Ruby remarcó con dureza cada sílaba—. El enemigo que se fortalece en las sombras es mil veces más poderoso y siniestro que cualquier ente que tú vayas a eliminar por tu cuenta. Desperdiciarías la Colt y todo mi esfuerzo, lo que no te perdonaría nunca.

—¿Vas a matarme... —Bela hizo una última tentativa. Un susurro voluptuoso brotando entre los labios llenos— después de la noche tan entretenida que tuvimos?

—Soy de las que no dejan supervivientes... pero tú serás la excepción. Puedes ser de utilidad, si mis muchachos no te encuentran primero, claro está. Si por azar nos topamos de nuevo, repetiremos con gusto. —Ruby dio una falsa dentellada al cuello de Bela. 

—Perra... —Un último siseo antes de ser amordazada.

—No. Un demonio. —Ruby partió luego de revelar fugazmente los pozos negros que sustituían a sus ojos.

~▣~


End file.
